Harry Potter - Book 1 - Arrival To The Harry Potter World As a Villan!
by VoidSaleban
Summary: What did you say? Am I Voldemort? What don't I have a Body? I am destined to be beaten by someone who can only use 1 spell? Don't mess with me! Since I fused with the soul of the number 1 villain in the Harry Potter I am going to change my destiny as well as the path of this world. Wait for me World I am going to turn you upside down while finding out the secrets of Magic.
1. Prologue

In the boundless dark universe, in a solar system with 9 planets, there was a beautiful blue planet which was breathtaking to look at compared to the other planets because of it's green and blue colors that dominate the planet.

This planet is called Earth and on this planet, you can find one of the most powerful forces in the universe.

Magic!

Magic is a supernatural force that can alter the fabric of reality at fundamental levels.

The ability to use magic is a hereditary trait passed down from a person's ancestors, which allows witches and wizards to practice witchcraft and wizardry.

Magic is a fundamental part of the earth as you can find traces of it since the beginning of the world.

It's not known how magic came to be or who was the first person to practice magic, it was only known that there was magic.

And as humans and creatures that lived in this world procreated and aged along with the world the use of magic was also thought how to make it easier for people to use.

In humans, the ability to perform magic, or lack thereof, is an inborn attribute.

The former is the norm in the children of magical couples and rare in those of Muggles.

The wizarding gene (found in witches and wizards) is dominant, while the non-magical gene (found in Muggles and Squibs) is recessive.

Those unable to do magic who are born to magical parents are known as Squibs; this is when the non-magical gene resurfaces, causing the offspring to, therefore, be non-magical.

A witch or wizard born to Muggle parents are known as Muggle-borns. This is when a Muggle family is descended from a Squib, and the wizarding gene resurfaces many generations later.

As magic was used in the world the humans were divided into two groups of those with and without magic.

Those with magic genes called themselves Wizards and Witches and those without were called Muggles by those with magic.

The reason for being able to use magic the Maggules more hostile towards the Wizards and Witches as they were seen as being evil.

Around 1000 AD

Growing distrust on the part of Muggles for wizards and witches compels the four greatest witches and wizards of the age to found Hogwarts. Salazar Slytherin builds the Chamber of Secrets after his point of view that only pure-blood wizards should be allowed into Hogwarts was dismissed. This separation of the two cultures continues and grows over the next 700 years.

1000 to 1300

The Wizarding world is governed by the Wizard's Council (sometimes referred to as the Warlock's Council). While the relationship with the Muggle world becomes more distrustful, witches and wizards reach out to others of their own kind. The Triwizard Tournament and Quidditch become national and international events.

The 1300s

Witch burnings; Muggles were particularly afraid of magic in this period of time as they were not very good at recognizing it. Wendelin the Weird allowed herself to be burned at the stake forty-seven times in various disguises using a Flame-Freezing Charm, as she enjoyed the sensation. There is growing discrimination in the wizarding world against other magical beings, such as house-elves and goblins.

15th century

With the coming of the Renaissance and the increasing reliance among Muggles on scientific reasoning, the break between the wizarding and Muggle worlds is becoming more and more complete. Each culture goes on to create their own civilization: social structures, economies, governments, etc. Each borrows a little from the other as the years go by but it becomes apparent that the Muggles must be kept ignorant of the existence of their magical kin for their own good.

Some Muggles persecute their magical neighbors, others try to exploit magical power for their own gain and for quick fixes to their problems. However, Britain still has court wizards (Nearly Headless Nick, for example, was a court wizard in 1492). Beedle the Bard writes his Tales to preach a message of tolerance toward Muggles, but his message is subverted or lost over the ensuing centuries as the division between Muggle and Wizard grew. With the intolerance of Muggles came a growing prejudice among some in Wizarding society in favor of the purity of blood. At the end of the 1400s, Daisy Dodderidge builds the Leaky Cauldron along a country path outside London as a portal between the Wizarding and Muggle worlds.

17th-19th centuries

During these years, Goblin Rebellions break out all over Britain, and (perhaps not coincidentally) St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries is established. Muggle persecution reaches an all-time high, and it is very dark times for the magical community. The governments of the wizarding world meet to consider solutions to the crisis and create the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy of 1689 or 1692. This not only completes the separation of the two cultures but also lays the responsibility on the various wizarding governments in each country for maintaining the secrecy of everything from Quidditch games to dragons.

Over the years, for Muggles, magic becomes the stuff of fairy tales and legend. By 1750 the Ministries of Magic from each country assume responsibility for the control and secrecy of their local magical flora and fauna (example, the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain. Wizarding families begin to cluster around small towns all over Britain where they find relative safety and anonymity.

In the 19th century, giants warred amongst themselves, bringing their species to the brink of extinction. In 1811, Grogan Stump reforms the Ministry of Magic. In 1881, Albus Dumbledore is born.

20th century-present

Prejudice against Muggles and the ideas of pure-blood supremacy is still very strong. These sentiments are manipulated by Tom Riddle as he becomes Lord Voldemort and makes two attempts to take over control of the wizarding world in Britain. His first attempt, in the 1970s, is cut short in battle with James and Lily Potter and his defeat by Harry Potter (31 October 1981).

The Giants, most of whom fought for Voldemort, retreat to northern Europe.

And this is where our story starts.


	2. Chapter 1

**Earth~**

 **England, Godric's Hollow~**

In the sky, there was a half moon that looked down towards a village shining it's light towards this small village filled silence.

BOOM!

The silence was broken as an explosion rocked the Neighborhood the roof of a house exploded.

Hidden by the explosion a space crack was seen as a light came out of it but it was to fast to be seen as it went towards a ghost-like smoke who was leaving the house in a hurry.

The collision that was supposed to happen was not seen as the light when inside of the ghost-like smoke who sensed danger as he turned around showing a skull-like face with red slite like eyes and nose.

"Wha..." He was not able to finish speaking anything as the light went inside his ghost body and before he could think of what happened his conscious turned black.

inside the smoke, the light started to devour the smoke around it as it grew bigger and we could start to see the shape of a person.

After the light with the shape of a person devoured the last piece of smoke it started to move away from the village and towards the mountains far away from the village.

After the light left, a man appeared out of nowhere with a CRACK!

It was a man who fully clothed in full dark attire.

He looked at the house and started to shake as he saw the man on the ground as he got a bad feeling as he went into the house and over the man on the ground.

He started to walk towards the stairs as he heard the cries of a baby.

He upstairs towards where the sound was coming from and when he saw the red-haired woman on the flower his entire face went pale and tears started from in his eyes as they went moist.

He slowly picked up the woman from the floor as delicately as possible not minding the baby in the crib next to him at all.

He started to cry as he rocked back and forth with the woman in his arms.

Crack!

The man heard the loud crack from downstairs so he knew he didn't have a lot of time as he kissed the head of the woman and disappeared with a silent crack leaving the woman on the floor with the baby crying.

Inside the room, the man left a man came in.

It was a huge man who was 8 ft tall with bulky clothes and a pink umbrella in his hand.

He looked at the woman in a floor and his tears became even more as it could be seen he was crying even before came into the room.

He looked at the baby with a lightning bolt scar in the head that was crying and he put down his umbrella in his hand and picked up the baby.

"It's ok'y 'arry." The man said trying to calm the baby down.

After the man calmed the baby down he picked up his umbrella and went out of the room where he meet a man who was 5'9 with long black hair and handsome face with Grey eye colors and light skin.

He looked haunted as his eyes looked at the woman on the floor.

His eyes in tears as sadness, powerlessness and anger could be seen in his eyes.

He looked towards the baby in the huge man's arms and his eyes went soft for a while before being replaced by determination and anger.

"Sirius Black!" The huge man was surprised as he looked at the younger man in front of himself.

"Give me Harry Hagrid!" Serius said the man who was named Sirius to the huge man named Hagrid.

"I can' do tha', the professor told me to brin' young 'arry to him." Hagrid said, his voice covered with determination as his hand held Harry closer.

"Give Harry to me, he is my godson." Sirius said with grief in his voice as he said, godson.

"I am sorry I can' do tha'" Hagrid said as he could understand the young man, but he was sent here with a task so he was going to bring Harry back to the Professor.

Sirius understood he could not get baby so he decided that he was going to get the asshole responsible for this before coming back for his godson.

He looked at the huge man in for not of himself and said: "You can take my flying motorcycle I will come for it later, take care of Harry for me I am going somewhere." He said and disappeared with a crack in front of the huge man who also left the room.

Hagrid came outside the house and looked at the people who were gathering around before he saw the motorcycle and went to it before sitting on top of it.

He saw that the keys where there so he didn't waste time and turned it on.

"Rumble!"

The motorcycle started to move away from the house before it started to get off the ground and fly.

"What Happened?"

"Merlins Beard! There is a dead body in that house!"

"Merlin's beard!"

The people who started to gather around saw the state the house was in as well as the dead man in front of the door.

In a cave on the mountain close to the village, a white light kept shining.

Inside of the light, a shape of a person could be seen, he dark hair and face that could stand out if put in a crowd.

But the face kept changing from a normal face to a serpent-like a skull constantly as if there was an intense fight for which face the shape should take.

After hours and the sun started to come out did the light become dimmer and the shape of the face the man with dark hair.

After the light vanished there was only a ghost-like man left with no legs.

The man slowly opened his eyes.

His eyes pure blood red with slite that was like the eye of a snake as pupils.

He looked around to see where he was and the dim cave came into view along with the sunlight in the distance.

"What happened?" He asked as he looked around before a huge amount of memories came in bulks and he blacked out.


	3. chapter 2 - I am Voldemort What!

Earth~

England~

In a cave on a mountain, there was a ghost who just opened his eyes, red snake-like eyes could be seen filled confusion before they switched to shock and ecstasy before being replaced by anger.

"Why the fuck I AM VOLDEMORT!" He screamed as he understood his situation.

He was a normal college student in Birmingham in England name Eric Salvator who was going to his first year of college, but who knew that when he was on the bus to his college a kid took out a gun started to kill the people on the bus.

As you can guess he was one of the people who died at this buss.

As he was about to die he was still shocked as he was reading the Harry Potter book he got from home before he lost conscience due to blood lose he saw a white light from the book that was covered with his blood and when he woke up he was in a cave before memories that didn't belong to him entered his mind and he understood where exactly he was.

He always wanted to enter the harry potter world as it was very exciting especially the magic of the world.

But who knew that he would one day be able to enter the HP world but what made him angry was that he was Voldemort even worse it was not when he was young but after he killed Harry Potter's parents.

This really made him angry as he could see that he didn't have a choice but the take the villain path.

This really made him dumbfounded as he could see that if he took this path he lose as this world was Good always defeats Evil and the hero will always beat the villain.

"First things first, let's make a timetable. I need to get a body as I can't do much with my current state." Eric said or Tom from now on as he accepted that he was Voldemort.

"It's been only 1 day since Voldemort killed Harry's parents that means I have 10 years since the start of the plot. That means I got 10 years of getting a body and finding a way to escape my death."

"First let's start by looking through Voldemorts memories, luckily he was master in Occlumency so I can easily read through his memories," Tom said as he closed his eyes and started to look through his memories.

After a few hours, Tom opened his eyes in fear and shock.

"How the hell did Voldemort lose against Harry in the movie or the book?" Tom said as he understood just how powerful Voldemort truly was.

He understood why he lost because it was something he did to himself which allowed Voldemort to become so weak that a kid who knew magic for 7 years could beat him.

"Really, like J.K Rolling said he truly is afraid of death, how can he make Horcrux after understanding what they are? No wonder he lost."

Based on his memory a Horcrux is advanced Dark magic, the practice of which is said to be evil.

A Horcrux is an object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality.

Horcruxes can only be created after committing murder, the supreme act of evil.

The process for the creation of a Horcrux involves a spell and a horrific act is performed, after the murder has been committed.

To create a Horcrux, a wizard first had to deliberately commit murder.

This act, said to be one of supreme evil, would result in the murderer metaphysically damaging their own soul.

A wizard who wished to create a Horcrux would then use that damage to their advantage by casting a spell which would rip the damaged portion of the soul and encase it in an object.

If the maker was later killed, he or she would continue to exist in a non-corporeal form, although there were methods of regaining a physical body.

As a fragment of soul, a Horcrux seemed to retain the identity of its creator at the time of its creation.

Voldemort, for instance, created a Horcrux during his fifth year at Hogwarts.

As such, the fragment of soul contained within the Horcrux took on the appearance and mannerisms of Voldemort as he had been when he was 16 years old.

Horcruxes were originally conceived of as being a singular act.

As such, it was unknown for many centuries what the attempted creation of multiple Horcruxes would result in, as nobody thought it possible to accomplish such an act.

However, Voldemort planned to create six Horcruxes in the hope that it would make him stronger than just creating one, due to his belief in the power of the number seven.

Tom scoffed at this.

Voldemort had already pushed his soul to the limit in creating his Horcruxes.

This means that there are a finite number of Horcruxes any one person may create before the process became too dangerous to attempt again.

It also means that the creation of a Horcrux used a set amount of soul and that this amount was the same every time the process was undertaken.

Creating multiple Horcruxes rendered the soul unstable and liable to break apart if the creator of the Horcruxes was killed.

This was also why he could destroy and assimilate Voldemort's soul as it was already too unstable because if he had his whole soul then Voldemort could easily destroy his soul and take his memories.

Tom sighed in relief at this because the soul of Voldemort was very powerful even 1 seventh of the soul could make him struggle to take over let alone the whole thing.

"Maybe it is a good thing I came now and not when Voldemort was in his prime." Tom said in an ironic tone.

Looking down at his soul he saw that there was a mysterious force moving through his soul, based on his memories he knew this was magic.

This made him very excited as he could finally do magic that he so longed for when he was young.

"The good thing about being Voldemort is definitely the monstrous amount of magic in his soul, deserved to be the greatest Dark Lord of all time, even with only 1 seventh of his magic he could compete with Albus Dumbledore, though Albus Dumbledore never fought to kill." Tom said as he understood that he only had 1 seventh of the amount of magic Voldemort had before he created his Horcrux.

To create a Horcrux is to divide one's soul — the "essence of self" — and it is therefore in the creation of a Horcrux that one falls prey to Adalbert Waffling's first Fundamental Laws of Magic, which essentially states that tampering with one's soul inevitably results in grave side effects.

Creating Horcruxes is considered perhaps the most dreadful act possible as it also divided one's magic.

Not to mention the side effects of a Horcrux.

A side effect of Horcrux creation is that the master soul itself becomes unstable (even with creating just one Horcrux).

Another of these such side-effects is the "dehumanizing" effect the mutilation of one's soul is said to have. The more Horcruxes one creates, the less human they become, both emotionally and physically; for example, he was normal he was asking for the position of Defence against the dark arts in Hogwarts but his face was as if they have been burned and blurred, and his skin is extremely white when he went after Harry Potter.

Of course, this initial consequence of dehumanisation has its own side effect; it logically follows that if one becomes dehumanised by Horcrux creation, then they will take less stock of morality in general, increasing the likelihood that they will create another Horcrux, which would, in turn, make them less human and hence less moral, which further increases their likelihood of making more Horcruxes and so on. In other words, Horcrux creation may be thought of as a "slippery slope" or "downward spiral" until one reaches the limit, at which point no more Horcruxes may be made.

"Thank god I have a whole soul, I don't understand how immortality can compare to someone's mental health because without the ability to think normally are we even the same person?" Tom said to no one.

He was in a daze for while before getting back to normal.

"First, let's get a body then look for all the Horcruxes and getting back all of Voldemort's magic, before that I need to find a way to rebirth, I can't wait for 13 years." Tom said as he started to float out of the cave and looked at the view down the mountain.


	4. Chapter 3 - Prepration!

Earth~

November 3, 1981, ~

In a forest, there was a ghost floating around with birds flying away from their nests on threes in order to get away from the ghost.

The ghost is floating in circles as he put his hand on his chin to show that he was pondering about something.

This ghost is, of course, our main lead Tom Morvolo Riddle.

"Fuck how can I get a body, except for few simple wandless spells there is nothing I can do in this state," Tom said to himself as he thought of a way to get his body.

He has been thinking about what to do for 3 days, a good thing about being in a spectral state is that he doesn't get hungry.

But he can feel that he is getting weaker and that he can't keep this up for a week or else he would become a mindless ghost.

'Do I really have to call for that fat rat?' Tom thought as he could feel the mark of his followers throughout the country.

This was one of the good things about knowing about the future as he knew that Peter Pettigrew not only was not captured but also had his wand.

"Not to mention that rat is coward, I won't have to waste my magic to get him to do what I want." Tom said as he connected his mind to the mark in his soul were he could feel all those who are marked.

Honestly how he created this mark is impressive as it's like a GPS he can use to find those marked to him.

"Now I can't find the person I want without being able to use the hand of someone who is market so I have to careful not to call the wrong person, also I have to disable the mark on Snape before I get a body or else that will allow Dumbledor to know I am which I can't allow." Tom said before looking through his memory for the magic signature of the rat.

"Got it!" He said as he locked into Peter Pettigrew's mark.

He sent his magic into the mark which trembled before it got darker and within few minutes a Crack was heard and a fat man appeared next to the ghost and he looked fearfully towards the ghost as he started to shake.

The chubby man had balding mousy brown hair and blue eyes, he had on a dark tattered suit jacket and pants with a dark ruined shirt underneath.

"WORMTAIL YOU DARE MAKE ME WAIT!" Tom shouted towards the shaking fat man on his knees.

Of course, he wasn't angry as he was rather happy he took few minutes as he needs to think about how to play this.

So he decided to play from the Harry Potter and act how Voldemort always shouted at Peter in order to make him fearful, not that he was having fun watching this traitor shake.

"M..m.y . .d!" Peter said in a whimper as he looked at the smoke under the person in front of him as he didn't dare look up towards the face of the person as he heard the familiar shout, only his lord could make shouting so terrible and dark.

Not to mention he was scared to death when his mark got darker and started to burn while he was in the bed of a red-haired kid.

He has already been told that the dark lord was dead in the news but he was skeptical as his lord kept telling his minions that his immortal every now and then.

"WORMTAIL!" Tom shouted again just for the fun of it, he was really having fun shouting 'Wormtail', no wonder Voldemort kept him close.

"M.m.y Lorrd I ..ve you..r.r Wand" Peter said as he took out a bony stick from his jacket and presented it to the ghost who looked at him as if he was an idiot.

'Ah, the IQ of this guy is really bad, can't he see I am a ghost, Forget it let's not waste more time.' Tom thought as he looked at the familiar wand that kept calling out to him.

"Wormtail, you keep it for me, right now I have a task for you and you better not mess this up or else you are going to wish you were dead!" Tom said in an indifferent tone as he looked at Peter with cold eyes.

Peter was startled as he was expecting a 'Crucio' because it was what he got used to whenever he was close to the dark lord.

But his surprise didn't take time as he looked up and put the wand away when he looked at the red snake-like eyes that were looking at him, chills went through his whole back and his hair stood up in goosebumps.

"Let's go Wormtail, and you better keep up." Tom said as he started to float away into the forest towards the direction of where his manor was or the Riddle manor.

His mind was already on how to get his body back these past 3 days kept looking for information from his memory and he only found the Regeneration potion to be the only thing aside from the soccer stone which he can't get at the moment.

Not to mention the Regeneration potion is so much easier to make as all the ingredients are already at his manor gathered by Voldemort in case he ever lost his body, smart fellow that guy.

Riddle Manor~

As they arrived at the manor he made wormtail do all the preparation for the potion as he thought about how to get the 'Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe.'

The use of Harry's blood in the potion, however, would be a mistake as it prevented Voldemort from killing Harry because the blood passed Lily Potter's protection to Voldemort and anchored Harry to the living world through him, ensuring the Dark Lord's defeat 13 years later. Voldemort believed, out of his lack of understanding love, that by using Harry's blood, it would allow him to bypass Lily's protection, when in fact it actually strengthened it.

So there is no way he was going to use Harry's blood, not to mention he has a lot of enemies he can choose from, it was only Voldemort pride that was in the way of his resurrection.

And thank god I won't have to worry about looking like a skeleton with no nose after using this position.

This potion is an "old piece of dark magic" that restores a wizard whose body has become maimed and disfigured to their true and whole bodily form which means as long as he has a complete soul (which he does) he will come out looking like a human.

"Massstarr!" A snake comes out of the house and next to him and Tom was almost scared to death but calmed down as he understood the snake and memories of the snake came to his mind.

'This fucker scared the shit out me' Tom thought as he sweatdropped.


End file.
